The Accident
by Breena Marie
Summary: "She deserved someone who could shed a tear for her, someone who didn't put her in danger every second she was with him... now she's gone forever… and it's my  fault" Things aren't always what they seem. Oneshot.


**A/N: Ok, this is my first fanfic. It's not good but I had this idea in my head and I just had to get it out. Please read the whole thing... Edward may seem a tad OOC, sorry about that, but I couldn't help it. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

I broke down in dry sobs, wishing I could cry now more than ever. She deserved someone who could shed a tear for her, someone who didn't put her in danger every second she was with him and now she's gone forever… and it's my entire fault.

My life is meaningless.

Even though Jasper was the one that was with her when she got into the accident, I couldn't help but think that I should have known better. She was so young, so free and beautiful… she didn't deserve to go so soon.

I have nothing to live for.

My whole family tried to comfort me as best they could. They all loved her but they weren't as…. attached as I was. They got over the loss in about a week or two and are now their old selves. I can't help but wonder how they can just move on with life so quickly when my non-beating heart still ached to just to see her, just once more.

My life is meaningless.

I could have prevented this. If only I would have taken her to the meadow that day, or maybe a drive to Seattle for a change, all of this could have been avoided. Why had I chosen that day not to be my overprotective self? Why had I allowed her to be out of my sight? Why her?

I replayed Rosalie's words in my head "I'm sorry Edward, there's nothing we can do. The damage was to severe from the crash… we tried everything… she's gone"

Even though Rosalie didn't show it, I knew she loved her just as much as I had. Even though she had her own love, she couldn't deny the beauty and uniqueness that she possessed. She was truly one of a kind.

"Edward" Jasper spoke aloud, even though he didn't have to. He was blocking his thoughts from me, never a good sign.

"Look," He started. "I know you loved her more than anyone else in this family. I know how depressed you are, you're practically suicidal, but the whole family and I feel that you need to move on."

I looked at him like he was insane. How could he even consider that I move on…. And so quickly. She only died a month ago, it still hurt like the first day.

"I know it will be hard at first Edward" He continued, "but all you've been doing is moping around for the past month- it's time to move on, it's what she would have wanted"

I couldn't deny that. I know she would have wanted me to be happy, but I couldn't even consider moving on without her.

"Jasper" I spoke for the first time, "I know it's what she would have wanted for me but…" I trailed off… to distressed to go on.

Jasper looked at me with pain in his eyes, he knew what I was going through, but he still continued. "Edward, I don't care… you haven't left this house since the accident… it's time"

I sighed. I knew it was time to move on, I've just been just prolonging this moment. It was better to get this done as quickly as possible. Jasper noticed my change in attitude and nodded as he walked- human-pace towards the door.

When we got outside, everything seemed the same, and yet so different. It seemed like the world was lacking it's light and beuty, even if we were in Forks, the rainiest place on Earth. We ran to our destination. I was still too pained to go inside a car, anything that reminded me of her I wanted to avoid for now. We walked in the large building and at first nothing caught my eye... that is until I saw _her_. She was beautiful... word's couldn't describe what I was feeling at that precise moment. She wasn't the same as my previous love, of course not, but people can love two things... right?

Yes they can, I decided, as I slowly walked to her, and just stood there, ogling at her beauty and gracefulness that my previous love had, but just in a different way. As I was trying to comprehend this feeling I was experiencing, a middle-aged man walked over to Jasper and I, and glanced at my new love.

_'He has good taste'_ the scrawny man thought.

I growled in my mind. I felt like I was betraying her... but wouldn't she want me to move on? Jasper had said she had.

_'You can do it Edward'_ Jasper thought.

I sighed. She'll always be my first love, but now I'll have another, just as beautiful and unique.

I turned my head toward the man standing beside us. At first he seemed shocked that I noticed him, but quickly regained his composure. "This One" I spoke to both Jasper and the man.

"The new Volvo S60 R... nice choice"

I smiled for the first time in weeks and paid for my new Volvo... my new love. My existence had meaning once more.

* * *

**Another A/N**

I hope that wasn't to confusing. Let me clearify a few things-

Jasper crashed Edward's old car... how... I don't know, he just did. Edward was crushed because we all know how Edward loves his cars. Jasper finally got Edward to go out, and they went to a car dealer... where he saw and fell in love with shiny silver Volvo.

This story is pre-twilight so Edward doesn't know Bella yet.

Please Review... I know it's not great but I hope the story was okay.


End file.
